I See Fire
by Fangirlatyourservice
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield and Daenerys Targaryen meet shortly before Smaug's attack and split up afterwards and both go their separate ways. The two collide at a certain meeting about a certain quest to reclaim a homeland from a fire breathing dragon. Will the two work together to make things right? All works belong to J.R.R Tolkien and George R. R. Martin! I update every Sat. and Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 'I See Fire'. I understand this is a sort-of crossover but I don't think many read this crossover so I'd like to post it in the main section. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit nor do I own the Game of Thrones. Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and George R. R. Martin. **

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted!**

King Thror sat on his throne as his son, Thrain stands at his left side; his grandson, Thorin, stands at his right side.

"King Thror, a caravan of unknown origin is approaching the mountain." A guard announced to the king.

"Welcome the caravan and send them here." The King ordered, sending the guard off. The guard returned a few moments later, leading a group of people dressed in rags toward the throne. A woman wearing very little stepped forward, holding a chest in her hands.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and Khaleesi of the Dothraki." She introduced herself.

"Welcome to Erebor, Daenerys Stormborn. I will see to it, as the king, that your people have rooms, food and water." The King nodded to the guards who led the Dothraki to their rooms. Daenerys entered her room and walked through for a moment or two before nodding to the guard who closed the door. She placed the chest on the bed and ran her hand over the engravings. A knock on the door caused her to look up from the chest which she had no hid under the bed. Prince Thorin cracked the door and peeped inside.

"Miss Daenerys, I thought I'd give you a tour of the kingdom. If you'd like, you don't have to." Thorin shifted as he held onto the door.

"I'd love to." Dany smiled, approaching the prince and linking arms with him. The prince closed the door behind her and lead her down the magnificent halls of Erebor.

"Miss Daenerys, you are quite beautiful." Thorin complimented her.

"Thank you. I find you quite handsome." She smirked.

The two ventured to Dale where the common folk greeted them with a smile or a kiss of the hand. The prince was surprised that the young lass had a way with people.

The two returned to the mountain and said their goodbyes. Thorin was returning to his room when he felt a strange tug in his heart. Could he have found his One?

The next morning, Dany woke and dressed into her Dothraki clothes. She was fixing her hair up into a fishtail braid when she heard screaming from outside. She pulled a hair-tie onto the fishtail braid and ran to the window. A dragon approached the mountain, burning everything in it's path.

"Daenerys, we must go!" Thorin shouted, breaking into her room and pulling her down the hall. She didn't even think of the dragon eggs until she had escaped from the mountain. She pulled back from Thorin, causing him to turn. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before walking through the fire back into the mountain. He stood there, waiting for her to come back out… and she did. She was naked, her clothes turned to ash as three newly born dragons sat on her shoulders.

Thorin wore a mask of anger and sadness as he watched her emerge from the mountain. She was to blame for the fall of Erebor, for the fall of the Dwarven folk.

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Google Drive was being a pain in the butt so I am sorry if this chapter is hard to read. I am going to keep this in the Hobbit section, not crossover. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always welcome!**

TA 2941(Dany's P.O.V)

I woke at the crack of dawn and dressed into my newly made Dothraki outfit and pulled on grey leggings and dark brown boots. I braided my hair straight down and before leaving the room. The Dothraki settled in the Shire with different hobbits so if I were to call upon them, they'd answer.

"Good morning, Bilbo." I greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Dany." He greeted.

""I am going to go down to the market and buy a few things." I informed him, grabbing the basket off the table and heading toward the door. He followed me out and sat on the bench, smoking his pipe. I walked toward the market, passing very few people when I bumped into a old man clad in a grey outfit.

"I'm sorry, miss."

"It's alright, no need for apologizing."

"Miss, do you know where can I find Bilbo Baggins? I need to speak with him." The old man explained, leaning gently on the staff in his hand.

"You go straight down this road and his hobbit-hole should be on the left." I turned pointed down the road.

"Thank you, miss."

"You're welcome, sir."

I continued walking down to the market. I ventured from booth to booth, picking out different fruits and cheeses. I returned to the hobbit-hole to see the old man putting a mark on the door. The old man turned and left without a word. I entered the hobbit hole and placed the basket down on the table.

"What was that all about, Bilbo?" I ask as I grab some of the things from the basket and place them on the shelves in the pantry.

"The old man wants me to join him for some adventure." Bilbo answered.

"... sounds fun." I said, coming out from the pantry.

"It sounds like someone has been smoking a bit. too. much." Bilbo said as he sat down. I sat down on the couch in between two walls and fell asleep.

I woke up hours later to see the hobbit standing over me.

"Dany, it's dinner-time."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

I sat up and swung my legs to the floor, rubbing my head. I stood up as the doorbell rung and looked over to Bilbo, who glared up in the direction of the door.

"I'll get it, Bilbo." I told him, walking over to the door. I opened it to see a gruff man covered in furs and tattoos.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"D-Dany, at yours."

The gruff man walked inside and headed for the dining room. I closed the door and slowly sank to the floor.

The man finished all of the food set out when the doorbell rang once more. I slowly got up and wiped the tears from my eyes before opening the door.

"Balin, at your service."

"Dany… at yours."

The short man walked inside, looked over to to the gruff man and laughed. The two conversed about blue cheese and ale. I closed the door and walked over to stand beside Bilbo.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo explained. Dwalin and Balin, not listening to Bilbo, continue rifling through his pantry.

"Ah, that looks very nice indeed." Balin picks up a lump of cheese.

"What's this?" Dwalin asked, examining a block of cheese.

"I don't know, cheese I suppose." Balin guessed.

"The thing is, um-" Bilbo spoke, placing a finger up to catch the dwarves attention.

"It's gone blue." Balin examined.

"It's riddled with mold." Dwalin takes the cheese and tosses it out of the pantry, past the still-speaking Bilbo. I let out a small giggle and place a hand up to my mouth.

"The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." The two dwarves pause and look at Bilbo.

"Hm. Apology accepted." Balin smiled.

"Mm!"

"Ah, now fill it up, brother, don't stint. I could eat again, if you insist." Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with ale. In the background, the doorbell rings again. I place a hand on Bilbo's shoulder before walking over to the door. I opened the door to see two dwarves, one with blonde hair and one with dark brown hair.

"Fili…" The blonde one smiled.

"and Kili." The brunette looked me up and down.

"At your service!" The two bowed, coming back up with wide smiles. The two entered and placed "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin emerged from one room, slapping Kili on the back.

"Mister Dwalin." The dwarves laugh.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin ordered. The dwarves prepared to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo squeaked. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, Bilbo."

"Where do you want this?" Fili asks, placing his hands underneath the table.

The doorbell rings very hard and longer than before. Bilbo and I walk quickly toward the door.

He beats me opening the door, and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other, saying "Get off!". Gandalf is standing behind them.

"Gandalf." The entire group of dwarves, 12 of them, begins raiding Bilbo's pantry and taking out all his food. He tried to tell them to put it back, but they ignore him.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo pulled on his suspenders and quietly laughed.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Oin and Gloin walk through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

Hours passed before the dwarves finished eating. Two dwarves ,mischevious I could tell, began throwing plates to each other and sang. The others soon joined in, laughing, singing and playing an instrument.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo huffs up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The dwarves and

Gandalf laugh. Suddenly, there are three loud knocks on the door, and everyone falls silent.

"He is here." Gandalf whispered, lowering his pipe. Gandalf lead all of us to the door. I ran to my room, afraid of seeing another dwarf in this house.

I sat there in silence for the longest time before I heard a loud thump. I walked outside to see Bilbo lying on the floor. I ran to his side and placed a hand on his head, wiping the curls from his eyes.

"Daenerys…"

I froze in my spot, refusing to look up. One dwarf knew me by that name and he hated me… I lifted Bilbo into my arms and placed him in Gandalf's arms before running out the door.

Thorin's P.O.V

"Gandalf, what is wrong with her?" I asked.

"I cannot say but I do sense a mixture of emotions. I feel as if she is angered, sad and blames herself for something great." Gandalf watched as the door to the hobbit-hole closed.

"I should talk to her." I looked up to Gandalf.

"I think that would be best." He whispered, walking off into the sitting room with an unconscious hobbit in his arms.

I walked outside and heard crying from above the hobbit hole. I walked to hill above the hobbit hole and noticed Dany sitting outside of a pen that held… her three dragons. I sunk down beside her on the grass, causing her to look up.

"Daenerys, I am sorry for the years of pain I have caused. I understand you are the Mother of Dragons and I can't take your children from you. Do you trust me?"

"...there it is, trust me. It is you I should trust, only you." She answered.

"I can ask no more than that." I whispered.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of 'I See Fire'. I cannot wait until the dwarves reach Rivendell! I want to thank all that reviews, favorited and followed! Here is a internet cupcake *plops cupcake in front of you* Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! **

I woke up before dawn and dressed back into my Dothraki outfit. I pulled on grey leggings and brown boots. I clipped on my light blue clock and walked over to the closet and pulled out a saddle.

"Good morning." A deep voice greeted to my right.

'Good morning." I greeted the leader of the Co.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to saddle my dragon and call for two most trusted Dothraki soldiers."

"OK."

I left the hobbit hole and walked to the Dothraki's homes. The two Dothraki soldiers-both male, followed me back to the hobbit hole.

"I will be leaving at sun rise with Drogon. I will like you to remain here and look after Rhaegal and Viserion, understood?" The two nodded as I turned and saddled Drogon. I mounted Drogon and rode him out to the path. The dwarves emerged from the hobbit hole and pulled out weapons of all sorts, alarming Drogon.

"Let's go, we must pick up our ponies from the Inn before midday." Thorin ordered, leading the group down the stepping stones, toward the gate. Drogon moved forward and led the group down the path.

We reached the Inn and I waited outside with the others as Gandalf entered to pay for the ponies.

"Let's take bets on whether or not the hobbit will come." One dwarf suggested, pulling on a sack of coins. The dwarves finished betting and all looked toward me.

"Miss Daenerys, what will you bet?"

"I bet that it is foolish for one to take part in such acts." I smiled. The dwarf backed from me upon hearing such words.

Gandalf emerged as a group of men led a group of horses to the front of the Inn. The dwarves nodded to the men before mounting the ponies. Thorin's pony rode beside Drogon as we rode to the path, chatting about useless hobbits.

"WAIT!" I heard behind me. I turned Drogon to see a familiar hobbit in the distance, running toward us with contract in hand.

"I signed it! I signed it." He called as he slowed to a stop beside Balin's pony. Balin checked over the contract before looking back down at Bilbo.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin welcomed him.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered before carrying on down the road.

"N-no. I'll do just fine with- uh- without one." He claimed shortly before Fili and Kili lifted him onto the pony.

"C'mon Nori, pay up!" A dwarf laughed. I heard the hobbit ask the wizard a question, I suppose about the betting. I turned to look at Thorin and saw him digging out a small sack of coins from his pocket. Thorin threw the sack back as the hobbit sneezed. Bilbo began searching for his handkerchief.

"Stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" The hobbit demanded.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as all the ponies stopped in their tracks.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

"Use this!" Bofur ripped a piece off his tunic off and threw it to Bilbo who held it with the tip of two fingers as he looked at it with disgust.

"Move on!" Thorin ordered.

"The hobbit refuses to join, runs up to us the next morning-late as ever, and forgets his damn handkerchief. Useless..." Thorin mutters under his breathe.

"Bilbo Baggins and I have lived together ever since I retreated from Erebor and I know more about him than you'll ever know." I growled.

"I'm sure…" Thorin muttered.

"_Afis_ (fly)." I ordered Drogon who ran forward before launching upward toward the trees. Drogon leveled out and hovered above the trees, the tips of his wings dipping onto the leaves.

Thorin's P.O.V

"Dany is a powerful, young woman." Gandalf laughed as he rode up beside me.

"She wrongly used her power and called on Smaug to attack Erebor." I accused.

"Dany has a connection to the dragons! Don't you understand that this gives you the advantage when you reach the mountain?" Gandalf asked.

I rode on in silence, looking up to the trees for Dany. I couldn't find her in the sky, perhaps she flew on ahead to scout for a camp site.

We made camp at a cliff-side as the sun set. Dany flew down about an hour or so after we had made camp. I ran up to her as she dismounted and hugged her.

"Do you understand how worried I've been about you?" I asked her as I broke the hug.

"I am fine." She told me, noticing how I checked her for scars or bruises.

She turned back to Drogon and unclipped the saddle, placing it on a nearby rock. She sat down against the rock wall and watched as Drogon lay down beside her, placing his head on her lap.

"I'll go get you some dinner." I told her before turning on my heel and leaving. I poured a bowl of stew with extra meat for the dragon. I handed her the bowl and watched as she placed it on the ground, picking out the meat.

"Drogon, _adakhat_ (eat)." She ordered as he lifted his head. He ate the meat off the ground before falling back to sleep. She picked up the bowl and began eating. She placed the bowl on the ground once finished. I picked it up and carried it over to Bombur who began washing all of the bowls out. I turned back to her and heard a faint whisper.

"Thank you." She whispered before slowly closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, reader! I am here once more with another chapter! I will warn you, there is a plot twist at the very end so be warned. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! I'm always up for a PM!**

The next morning, we traveled through a forest as the rain poured down. I rode Drogon who did not like the rain one bit.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" One of the dwarves asked the wizard.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf growled.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked, looking back to the hobbit.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked with much curiosity.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf admitted.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo Baggins asked, frowning upon the feel of a big raindrop on his head.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf smiled upon mentioning his old friend.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Gandalf looks slightly offended. I let out a small chuckle.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf explained to Bilbo who nodded.

Hours later, we arrive at an old, abandoned farmhouse. I dismounted and unclipped the saddle from Drogon. I turned to see Gandalf and Thorin having an argument. I watched as the argument intensified.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggested (A/N: Unlike you people who hide in the shadows and refuse to write a review)

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin nearly growled.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf countered.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin muttered.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf was close to shouting.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin explained to the wizard.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." The wizard shouted.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the Company. I placed the saddle on a rock and sat down against it as Drogon sat down beside me, nuzzling up against me.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin snapped.

Night had fallen over the campsite and bowls of freshly made stew were being passed out. Thorin approached me and handed me one regular sized bowl full of stew and one larger one full of meat. He placed the larger bowl down in front of Drogon and handed me the other one. I had just began eating when Fili and Kili broke through the bushes, breathing heavily. Thorin turned, his eyes widened.

"What is wrong?" Thorin asked his nephews who were still trying to catch their breath.

"You lost the ponies, didn't you?" Thorin growled, walking over and picking up his sword. I placed the bowl on the ground and stood up, running toward Thorin as the others rushed into the bushes. He turned and stopped me, placing a hand on my chin and rubbing his thumb across it as a smile played across his face.

"I want you to remain here in camp."

"I could fight…"

"I can't lose you, not again." He whispered, placing a rather quick kiss on my nose before leaving. I stood there, frozen, as I asked myself: What just happened?

I sat there against the rock for what seemed like hours with Drogon's head in my lap. I gave up, too impatient to wait another second for their return. I saddled up Drogon and rode toward the site where the dwarves had run off to hours ago.

I arrived at the site to see nothing but trouble. The dwarves either lay on the ground tied up or were tied up over a fire.

"Aﬁs (fly)." I ordered Drogon, holding on tightly to the reins as he thrust up into the morning sky. I urged him down toward the spit. He captured the dwarves in his mouth and began growling at the three trolls.

"Who is she?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat her too?"

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Drogon dropped the dwarves from his mouth as he rushed to block the trolls from escaping.

"Dracarys (breathe fire)." Drogon took in a deep breathe before breathing out fire. Gandalf split the rock in two, revealing the sun to the three trolls. The trolls slowed as their skin turned to stone. Drogon lowered, standing in front of the dwarves in defense. I dismounted from Drogon and let him rest as I untied the dwarves. I reached Thorin and untied his sack.

"Thank you." He whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. I looked up at him for a moment before returning to Drogon. I patted him on the neck as he coughed out the last bit of fire. I watched as Thorin and Gandalf spoke to each other a few yards from me.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf answered, looking down at the dwarf. The two look meaningfully at each other.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf knocked on a troll with his staff.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin rushed out of the site and began searching for a cave. I mounted Drogon and followed him.

I waited outside as the dwarves searched inside for weapons and most likely, gold. I heard something up ahead and held on tightly to the reins as Drogon shuffled into his defensive stance.

"Something's coming!" A dwarf yelled. The dwarves rushed back from the cave to see a man on a sled break through the bushes.

"THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!" The man yelled, breathing heavily.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. He has forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curls up his tongue, and looks surprised.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

"-stick insect!" The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered. Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately.

"Miss Daenerys…" A voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see Balin standing there, the all dwarves standing behind him except for Thorin and Dwalin.

"Balin, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you as question if you don't mind."

"I don't, ask me."

"How do you know Thorin Oakenshield?"

"We were friends once…" I told them, turning back and patting Drogon on the neck.

"What happened?" One of the dwarves asked.

"I married him." I confessed.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! I'm always up for a PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! **

Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance. Drogon growls at the sound as the dwarves turn in the direction of which the howl was heard.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, looking for the source of the howl.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur asked. From behind, a Warg appears; it leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Drogon turns and screeches at the threat as Thorin strikes and kills it using Orcrist. Another Warg attacks from the other side; Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin shouts, glancing over at me.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf growled, approaching Thorin.

"No one." Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked once more.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin repeated.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf announced.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin declared.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast nodded.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

Yazneg, the orc leader of the Warg Riders, and his Wargs are searching through the forest for the Company; suddenly, Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest, and the Wargs start chasing him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" The wizard laughed. Gandalf watches from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappear in the distance.

"Come on!" We rush across a rocky plain. In the distance, Radagast is being chased by the Wargs. One of them crashes while trying to catch him. As the dwarves and I run across the plain, we see the Wargs not too far from us, so we hide behind the rocks. Drogon shifts his feet around.

"Stay together."

"Move!"

As we run, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducks, but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off. As the chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!"

"Come on! Quick!"

As we continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" Gandalf doesn't answer. As the Warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and scents the air. The dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping, scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and the orc on it fall near the dwarves, and the dwarves kill them. The sounds of the fight carry quite far; the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks.

"The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!" The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the us.

"Move. Run!" We run through a grassy plain; Wargs begin to surround us from all sides

"There they are!"

"This way! Quickly!" We run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides.]

"There's more coming!"

"Kili! Shoot them!"

"We're surrounded! Kili begins shooting at the Warg and the Warg-riders, killing some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" The archers asks his brother who is not too far from him.

"He has abandoned us!" The dwarves gather close to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As Yazneg and his Warg approach, Drogon coughs out a bit of fire before stepping defensively in front of the dwarves and guarding them with his expanding wings.

"Hold your ground!" Gandalf pops up from a crack in the rock.

"This way, you fools!"

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" As the Wargs approach, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close.

"Nine, ten"

"Kili! Run!"

Thorin and Kili jump into the crack last and looked around for a moment.

"Where's Daenerys? Where is she?" Thorin roared, looking up from the crack. Yazneg and his Wargs reach the crack that Drogon and I guard.

"Govak (fucker; insult)." I growled. The Orc urges the Warg forward toward us. Drogon knocks the Orco off the Warg. The warg jumps over, knocks me off the saddle and scratches my face before an arrow digged into his side. One orc ran past me and shot an arrow. I turned to see the arrow whiz toward me and I tried to move-but it was too late. The arrow had struck me in the shoulder. I cried out in pain as an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted Elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs.

"Daenerys, get down here! Thorin shouted as the others listened to the conflict from inside the crack. I feel Drogon lift me up back onto the saddle with his head. I slumped over the saddle and wrapped my arms around Drogon's neck as I heard a few horses approach me.

"The Mother of Dragons…" I heard one whisper.

"We must return her to Rivendell as soon as possible." The other said.

Thorin's P.O.V

We followed the path and found ourselves looking at the last thing I wanted to see on the face of Middle Earth.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf leaned on his staff.

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered in amazement.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf smiled as I approached him.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." We walk across a bridge and enters Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about. Bilbo gazes in awe at the beauty of the place.

A dark-haired elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets us.

"Mithrandir." The elf greeted, placing hand over his chest.

"Ah, Lindir!" As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, I whisper to Dwalin.

"Stay sharp."

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen (We heard you had crossed into the Valley)."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf informed.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir announced.

"Not here? Where is he?" Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. We turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"Ifridî bekâr! (Ready weapons!) Hold ranks!" We bunch up together into a tight circle with our weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf." Gandalf bows gracefully.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? (My friend! Where have you been?)"

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass)." Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond welcomes me.

"I do not believe we have met." I muttered.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." The elf lord added.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Ignoring this insult, Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish (Sindarin). The dwarves don't understand what he is saying.]

[Elrond:] "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests)."

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growls, causing us to grow bellicose and grip our weapons.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf speaks exasperatedly. We quickly discuss this amongst ourselves.]

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin nods to the wizard.

"Thorin, your wife arrived a few moments ago. She's in the infirmary."

"Take me to her!" Thorin nearly shouted.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to yet another chapter! I will not be writing rated M scenes as I mentioned in my other fic, Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! **

Rivendell (Dany's P.O.V.)

I sat on a white bed in the Rivendell Infirmary as a female elf covered my shoulder in medicine and bandages. I was pulling on the top to my Dothraki outfit when none other than Thorin broke into the room. The female elf grabbed her satchel full of medicine and left.

"Daenerys, I was so worried... I thought I lost you." Thorin ran to to the bedside and sat down in front of me.

"I am here, there is nothing to worry about." I told him as I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, feeling his beard tickle me as I did so. I leaned back as someone knocked on the door.

"Mother of Dragons, I am glad to see you are healing."

"Lord Elrond, I wouldn't be alive if you didn't take me in, thank you." I smiled.

"I believe it is time to move you to the Guest House." He smiled, glancing over to Thorin. Lord Elrond led us to the Guest House and gave us the room at the end of the hall. I entered the room first and observed my surroundings as Thorin entered behind me, closing the door.

"Thorin, I cannot recall the last time you and I shared a room together." I turned to face him.

"Daenerys, do I need to refresh your memory?" He asked, closing in on me and running a thumb over my cheek as I closed my eyes.

"I think you do." I whispered, opening my eyes once more and looking up at him.

I woke up the next morning in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I stood up and walked over to the dresser, picking out an outfit and walking to the washroom. I walked out wearing my washed Dothraki outfit.

"Good morning, beautiful." Thorin greeted.

"Good morning, handsome." I greeted.

"I must meet Gandalf to discuss the matter of the map." Thorin informed me as he pushed himself out of bed and pulled on his trousers.

"I'm going to ride Drogon." I told him.

"No, you need to heal before you ride that… thing." Thorin spat.

"I'm going to ride Drogon, who is a dragon in case you didn't know and I will do this whether you like it or not." I growled, heading for the door. I slammed the door behind me and marched down the hall. I caught Lord Elrond as I made for the Courtyard.

"Lord Elrond, where have you been keeping Drogon?"

"Drogon, your dragon? He is in the stables, continue down the steps and make a right."

"Thank you." I whispered before following the directions of Lord Elrond. I found the stables and unlatched the gate to see Drogon waking from his slumber. I pulled the saddle from the hook on the wall and saddled him up.

"Are you ready, boy?" I asked, patting his neck and scratching his chin. I mounted him and urged him out of the stables.

"Afis (fly)." I ordered, holding tight onto the reins as Drogon lifted into the sky. I smiled as the cool morning breeze met my face. Drogon led me toward the mountains on the border of Rivendell and I urged him on, curious to see what was on the other side.

Thorin's P.O.V

The sun had set over Imaldris and I paced the room, biting my nails. Daenerys had not returned from her flight with Drogon and I was worried. She refused my orders ever since we had met and now she's going off into life-threatening situations. I growled and plopped myself on the bed as a heavy knock broke me from my thoughts.

"Thorin."

"Dwalin."

"Miss Daenerys is a fighter, wherever she may be I'm sure she's fine." Dwalin assured me.

"She is a fighter but she becomes a goddess of war when it comes to her dragons." I countered.

"I'm sure we'll find her." Dwalin reassured me.

"I hope so…"

Dany's P.O.V

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Dothraki and Mother of Dragons. I demand to be let go!" I shouted at… whatever it was standing before me. The goblins- yes, that's what those disgusting things are- had caged Drogon.

"What are you doing in these parts, Daenerys Stormborn?"

"I refuse to tell you"

"Alright, if she dare not talk, we will make her scream until her throat is sore." He stepped forward and stretched out the whip in his hand. He cracked the whip against my skin a few times. I cried out in pain as I heard Drogon screech, rattling his cage a few times.

"Do you wish to tell us or shall I crack this whip a few more times?" The Goblin-King looked at the whip and marveled the blood that dripped off of it every few seconds.

"_Dracarys (breathe fire)._" I glanced up at Drogon and whispered. He coughed out a bit of fire before unleashing a fierce force of fire toward the goblins. The cage bars melted and he rushed to my side.

"Drogon… find Thorin." I ordered, placing a hand on his cheek. Drogon escaped the goblins and escaped the cave. I had fallen back onto the wooden boards beneath me.

I pushed myself up and glared up at the Goblin-King.

"_Yer achrakh ven graddakh (you smell like shit)._" I growled. I felt the crack of the whip against my face and I fell on my back.

"Throw her in a cage. I'm sure she won't be leaving for quite some time."

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! I have returned from Atlanta, Georgia where I visited my sister and nephew. I went out to lunch earlier at the Lazy Donkey (Mexican Restaurant) and my older sister told the waiter is was my birthday tomorrow but she wanted to celebrate today since I wouldn't be there tomorrow (My b-day is January 1st.) We finish lunch, the whole group of people walked out with a sombrero and dessert and start singing Happy Birthday. I've never blushed like that in all my life. I hope you all have a Happy New Years! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted! **

3rd Person

The next morning, the Co. prepared to leave Rivendell. Thorin led the dwarves up the mountain pass until he reached the edge of the wild.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin called for the Royal Advisor.

"Aye." Balin nodded, taking lead of the group. Bilbo turned around and looks back at Rivendell, longingly.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin growled, turning to join the others up the mountain pass.

A fierce storm is in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

"Hold on!" As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm; Dwalin manages to pull him back in time.

"We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" The Dwarves look up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air; it hits the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Bofur points as a stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain; it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Take cover: you'll fall!"

"What's happening?" Giant #1 throws the boulder far in the air; another stone giant, #2, appears from behind the Company, and it is hit in the head. The dwarves yell at each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between some of the Company members splits; part of the group is on one side, and part on the other.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." As the two stone giants fight with their fists, the dwarves hold on tight as they are flung around. One of the groups manages to jump to a different spot. A third stone giant appears, and it throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two. That one falls over; as the first group watches, it appears to them that the other group of the Company has been smashed to bits. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls down the chasm.

"No! No! Kili!" The group rushes to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed, but they are safe.

"We're all right! We're alive!"

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

"There!"

"Get him!"

Bilbo is seen hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips. Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. As the dwarves try to pull him up unsuccessfully, Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up, where the others pull him to safety. Dwalin tries to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling too; however, Dwalin, with much effort, is able to pull him back up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin breathed heavily.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Thorin growled, entering the cave.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin observed.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin explained. Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern.

"There's nothing here." Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

The dwarves had fallen asleep in the night, Bofur watching over them in case anything were to go wrong. Bilbo and Bofur had shared a conversation when the floor began to cave in. The dwarves rolled and bumped before landing onto wooden boards. Goblins ran toward them and dragged them from the landing site.

Thorin's P.O.V

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin-King asked the other goblin. .

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence."

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King asked.

"We found them on the front porch." The goblin explained.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." The goblins search us thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" We look to each other but refuse to respond.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The Goblin King shouted. I notice something move inside a cage beside the Goblin King. Daenerys...

"Wait." I stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to me. I noticed Daenerys sit up and fly toward the bars upon hearing my name.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." I look up in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." I growled.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.

"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

"I'll make a deal with you." I spoke, glancing over to Daenerys.

"Alright, speak." The Goblin-King sat up in his throne.

"Let her go and take me instead." I nodded to Daenerys.

All of the sudden, Drogon appeared above us and blazed fire at the Goblins in front of us. I broke free and grabbed Orcrist, running toward Daenerys. I broke the cage open and pulled her into my arms. I mounted Drogon and placed her on my lap. The dwarves climbed on behind me and held onto each other as Drogon took off. We emerged into sunlight at the other end of the cave. Drogon hovered over the towered trees and I held onto Daenerys.

Drogon landed at the end of the hill, stretching his wings out one last time before settling. I remained on Drogon, holding onto Daenerys.

"Moon of my life…" I whispered as she placed a hand up to my stubble covered cheek.

"My sun and stars…" She sat up and smiled. I placed her back gently on the saddle as I walked over to Oin. I returned, picked her up and carried her behind a line of trees.

"I'm sorry for leaving." She apologized as I unrolled the roll of bandages.

"I couldn't stop you all those years ago and I couldn't stop you a few days ago." I muttered.

"I returned both times, didn't I?" She asked as I began wrapping the bandages around her midsection.

"Let me ask-why did you come back?" I asked, cutting off the bandage with a knife from my pocket and sealing it.

""I came back because- I needed you." She answered.

Howls erupted in the distance, loud and echoing. I looked up into Daenerys' eyes and frowned. Not again.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome! I have decided to do another chapter as a New Year's treat! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted! I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

Dany's P.O.V

The dwarves, hobbit and I ran to the trees, climbing branches as the foul creatures approaches us. Drogon guarded the trees, spreading his wings as we climbed. The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaches slowly. I turn to see Thorin looking at Azog in shock.

"Azog?!" Thorin whispered in shock. As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. (Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain)." Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"It cannot be." He whispered as Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders.

"Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da! (That one is mine. Kill the others!)" At his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to pass Drogon who flings them far from him.

"Sho gad adol! (Drink their blood!)" The Wargs advance on Drogon who continues to fling them far or off the cliff. A few wargs passed Drogon and began clawing at the trees, causing them to slant.

"Drogon, Dracarys (breathe fire)!" I shouted to him. Drogon coughed a bit of fire before breathing out a whole line of fire toward the wargs. The wargs began to retreat at the sudden threat and I smiled, looking back over to Thorin.

Thorin pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk. Thorin starts to run through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground.

As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"No." I whispered, climbing to my feet.

Azog roars in excitement. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and he yells in pain. As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted! I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, lovelies! I hope all of you had a wonderful New Year with banging pots and fireworks! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS welcome! **

Drogon and the Eagles landed on a Carrock and dropped the dwarves off before leaving. Drogon landed on the edge of the Carrock as the wizard and dwarves swarmed Thorin who lay lifeless in the center. I sat there for a moment on Drogon, watching as Gandalf ran a hand over Thorin's face and muttered a few words. Thorin's eyes fluttered open and focused on a smiling wizard.

'Where is Daenerys?"

"She is right here, quite alright." Gandalf nodded, glancing over to me. Fili and Kili helped their uncle off the ground and turned him in my direction.

"What do you think you were doing?"

" I promised myself to do better this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about such a private matter." I spoke, leaning down on the saddle.

"Afis (fly)." I urged Drogon to fly down the Carrock to the river. I dismounted and sat down at the edge of the river, dipping my feet into the cold water.

I couldn't save Drogo and Rhaego… I would do better this time. I wouldn't let go of Thorin or Fili and Kili.

"Daenerys, are you alright?" A gruff voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Thorin leaned against a tree with one shoulder, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I'm fine."

"OK."

Thorin slid down behind me so I sat in between his legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled as he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"I'll never leave you." Hw whispered into my ear. He began taking the clasps from my hair and placing them on the ground. I sat there in silence as he re-braided my hair. He placed the clasps and beads back into my hair once finishing all the braids. We stood up and returned to the band of dwarves on the path, chatting. I mounted Drogon and lead the group down the path toward the break in the forest.

"Bilbo, go check and see if the coast is clear." Thorin ordered to which the small hobbit nodded, disappearing into the brush. The hobbit returned, gasping for air.

"Orcs… a pack of them." Bilbo's breathing slowed.

"Alright…"

"There's something else…"

"What is it?"

"It's like a bear but I cannot get a good look." Bilbo sighed. A growl caused us all to turn and gasp. A large bear emerged from the trees, growling.

"RUN." Gandalf shouted, pushing us into the clearing toward a house in the distance. I leaned down in the saddle and whispered into Drogon's ear.

"I'll dismount, you take refuge on top of the house." I leaned back up and slipped off the saddle as we reached the house. We unlocked the door and rushed inside, pushing the door shut as the large bear pushed it, urging to bear eventually left, allowing us a break.

"Who-or what, was that?" I asked.

"He is known as Beorn the Skin-Changer, the last of his house." Gandalf informed me. I knew of Beorn and he knew of me. I lived with him for a short while shortly before leaving for the Shire. I know one thing that is certain: he had a strong dislike for dwarves.

"That's nice. I'll bet in the morning he'll greet us with biscuits and tea." I laughed.

The Next Morning

I woke up and yawned as a faint scent of biscuits and tea filled the home. I stood up and followed the scent into the Dining Room where the Co. sat, eating with Beorn.

"Beorn- the Skin Changer, it has been too long."

"Daenerys- Mother of Dragons, it surely has been too long."

Beorn lifted me into his arms and lifted me over his shoulder. I sat on his shoulders and combed my fingers through his long mane.

"We are thank you for your hospitality, Beorn the Skin Changer. If there is something you need during our stay here, we will be of use to pay you for your hospitality." Thorin spoke, stepping forward from the shadows.

"I don't need your service, thank you, but I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves; but if it is true you are Thorin (son of Thrain, son of Thror, I believe) and that your companion is respectable, and that you are enemies of goblins and are not up to any mischief in my lands – what are you up to, by the way?" Beorn asked as he grabbed hold of my legs to make sure I didn't fall.

"We are travelling to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim it from the dragon Smaug." Gandalf spoke, leaning on his staff.

"The dragon Smaug lives deep within the mountain, waiting for the hour you return. It is suicide and you all know it well." Beorn almost growled.

'It is our homeland and it my duty as the King to reclaim it from the dragon, no matter what. I'd die to see my people returning to the mountain." Thorin looked up at Beorn.

"Fine, if returning to the mountain is what you wish, I will see to it that you have help. I will give you horses but these horses must be returned once you reach the edge of Mirkwood."

"Beorn, will you excuse me?"

"Of course, Daenerys."

Beorn placed me down on the ground and watched as I left the home. I walked to the woods, breathing heavily as a wave of sickness washed over me.

"Daenerys, are you alright?" Thorin rushed to my side. I looked up at him, wiping the corners of my mouth.

"I'm fine, I haven't ate breakfast yet." I lied. I knew something else was wrong but I couldn't tell him, not yet.

**The next chapter ****_might_**** be Mirkwood! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted!**

The Next Morning (Thorin's P.O.V)

We all woke at dawn and stocked up on supplies for the road ahead of us. I searched the house for Daenerys to find her in bed, asleep. I walked over and sat down on her side of the bed.

"Daenerys, it is time to wake." I patted her on the arm, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Good morning." She greeted, sitting up in bed and smiling.

"Good morning." I returned the greeting.

"What is happening?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"We are preparing to leave." I explained to her as she stood up from the bed.

"Alright. I'll be ready in 15 minutes or so." She told me as she walked into the bathroom. I could tell something was off and I just wish she would tell me.

We mounted our ponies and dragon and started off toward the edge of the forest.

"She has a secret that she is afraid to tell you." Gandalf rode up beside me.

"I understand. I want her to know that she shouldn't be afraid."

"She will tell... on her own time." Gandalf rode ahead to the edge of the forest and turned his pony toward us.

"You must return your ponies. The ponies will know where to go from here. I shall be leaving you now." Gandalf informed us.

"I thought you said you'd remain with us in the forest." I growled.

"There are pressing matters I must tend to." Gandalf began to ride from us.

"DO NOT STRAY FROM THE PATH." He shouted as he left. I turned back and approached Daenerys.

"Daenerys, we cannot take Drogon through the forest." I told her.

"I know." She answered. unclipping her pack and pulling it onto her back. She was the first to enter the forest.

We walked through the forest for hours, slowly straying from the path. We split up, trying to return to the path when we were attacked by spiders. We were wrapped in silk sacks and hung on tree branches. We lay in our sacks for hours until we all began falling, bustling through branches and such, landing on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Daenerys, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine!"

We broke from our sacks and reunited with our brothers-that is until the elves arrived. A large male elf aimed his arrow at my face, the female elf aimed her arrow at Daenerys.

"Do not think we will not kill you." The male elf spoke, ending his sentence with a growl.

We were brought before King Thranduil, the King of the Mirkwood Realm. He dismissed the other dwarves to the cells and left Daenerys and I in the throne room with him.

"Thorin, son of Thrain and Daenerys Stormborn… what a surprise." King Thranduil smirked, turning in his throne to face us.

"What is your purpose in my realm?"

"We are starved and are in search of food." Thorin spoke

"Lie. Try again." Thranduil smiled.

"We are starved and tired. I want some food and some sleep if anyone would allow it!" Daenerys shouted.

"Send them both the the cells, and both them both in the same one." Thranduil ordered. The Elven Soldier led us to one cell and pushed us both in, closing it behind us.

Dany's P.O.V

Thorin and I stood there for a minute or two in the bedroom sized cell. Thorin stood in the back of the cell as I stood in the front, closer to the cell door. We both looked at each other as if wanting to say something.  
"Thorin, I have something to tell you." I told him.

"OK." He answered me.

"I'm pregnant."

Thorin rushed over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders, his eyes looking deep into mine for answers.

"I'm two or so months along. I wanted to tell you but you were so focused on the quest I couldn't find the time."

"I would have listened, no matter what."

He kneeled down and kissed my bare stomach. I giggled at the feeling and [laced my hands on the top of his head, combing through his hair.

"King Thranduil requests that Lady Daenerys see him at once." A female elf opened the cell door. Thorin stood and looked back at me before looking down at my stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I left with the female elf and walked toward the throne room. The female left the King and I alone as he waved her off.

"Daenerys Stormborn, it has come to my attention that you are with child."

"Correct."

"I feel that it is wrong for you to remain in such poor conditions seeing that you are with child. I have have my son, Legolas, escort you to a guest bedroom." The King explained, nodding to his son. His son, Legolas, led me out of the throne room and to the guest bedroom.

"Miss Daenerys, this is your room. You will find everything you need in here and you will not leave unless you have a guard to escort you." He left after those words lingered in the room. I sat down on the bed and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Do not worry, we'll see dad soon… I promise."

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always accepted!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome! I am back with another chapter of 'I See Fire'! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! I am forever thankful for you all! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ****_ALWAYS_**** welcome ****_AND_**** accepted! **

Dungeons (Thorin's P.O.V)

I paced the cell, biting my nails and thinking of Daenerys. It has been an hour or so and she has not returned.

She was with child- in the dwarven culture, children are rare gems. I promised her I wouldn't let her go- that she'd always be by my side.

"Uncle Thorin, are you alright?" Fili and Kili asked from the cell beside me.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about Daenerys…"

"Something is wrong with her?"

"She is with child."

Guest Room (Dany's P.O.V)

I dressed into a beautiful silk green dress and pulled on a dark brown surcoat with an opening that began at the waist. I pulled on a green belt, white leggings and brown boots and sat down on the bed. A few moments later, the female elf entered the room.

"I am Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard."

"I am Daenerys Stormborn, Khaleesi of the Dothraki."

"I have come to see if there is anything you wish for at the moment."

"I would like to see my husband, Thorin Oakenshield."

"As you wish, mi'lady."

Tauriel led me down to the dungeons and unlocked a cell door, gesturing for me to enter. I entered, hearing the cell door close behind me.

"Thorin…"

"Daenerys…"

Thorin ran toward me and lifted me into his arms. I giggled as he twirled around the cell, tightening his grip on me. He placed me down on the ground and backed up-taking a good look at me.

"What are you wearing?" Thorin asked, working up a frown.

"An elvish gown- isn't it beautiful?" I answered, twirling.

"No, it's filth." He growled.

"Thorin-"

"I will not listen to a traitor such as you!" He roared, pushing me against the cell door. I growled, tripping him up and causing him to fall on the floor. I climbed on top of him and pinned him down.

"Thorin Oakenshield, the next time you wish to threaten me and my unborn son over elvish clothing I will make sure of it that you have no hands!" I climbed off of him and left the cell, making sure to close and lock the door behind me. I returned to the guest bedroom, changed back into my cleaned Dothraki outfit and slipped onto the bed, crying.

"Miss Daenerys, may I enter?" King Thranduil asked, cracking the door. I cried out a 'yes' and buried my face back into a pillow. He sat down on my side of the bed and began stroking my hair.

"What is wrong, child?"

"Thorin called me a traitor and shoved me against the cell door."

King Thranduil and I sat in silence before he placed a kiss upon my hair and left. A few moments later, someone broke into the room.

"Daenerys, come!" Thorin called as I pushed myself off the bed. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to the port. I climbed into one barrel and locked the lid on tight.

I held on tight as the barrel bobbed and crashed as it rolled down the river. The barrel crashed into something and the back of my head slammed into the wooden piece, breaking a small hole. The barrel began to fill up with water as I screamed for help. The barrels slowed and crashed to the bank. I held my breath as the water reached up to my chin. All of the sudden, someone lifted the lid off and the water poured out. I crawled onto the bank, teeth chattering and my body shivering.

"Daenerys!" Thorin shouted, running toward me as he pushed off his coat. He wrapped me in his coat and lifted me into his arms.

"Let's go-we must find Laketown." Thorin growled as I leaned against his chest for warmth. Thorin led us along the bank toward a boat and lead us onto the boat.

"What are dwarves doing here?" The man appeared from behind us. Balin stepped forward and nodded to the young man.

"We are simple dwarven merchants trying to reach our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Dwarven merchants with an injured pregnant woman and barrels from Mirkwood… don't think so." The man growled.

"We need to get into Laketown and speak with the Master."

"The Master isn't overly fond of dwarves, nor are the people." The man informed us, hopping down from the ledge and pulling the barrels onto the boat. .

"We have escaped from Mirkwood with no food or water."

"Fine, I could sneak you into Lake-town." He huffed, pulling on the last barrel.

Hours later, we were sitting in Bard's house in Laketown. I sat on the floor close the the fire-trying to warm up.

"What's your name, Miss?" The two little girls sat down beside me.

"Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Dothraki and Mother of Dragons." I introduced myself.

"I am Sigrid and this is Tilda." The oldest introduced herself and her younger sister. .

"Nice to meet you, Sigrid and Tilda."

"Nice to meet you too, Daenerys."

"Daenerys, are you alright?" Thorin asked, entering the room.

"Fine, I'm talking to Sigrid and Tilda."

He smiled, looking into my eyes for a moment before leaving. I smiled-placing a hand on my stomach. Life was perfect...

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ****_ALWAYS_**** welcome ****_AND_**** accepted! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are very much appreciated! **_

Farewell to Laketown (Dany's P.O.V)

The next morning, we packed up and headed for the dock where the Master of Lake-Town set up a boat for us toward the Mountain. I was approaching the boat with a pack on my back when Thorin stopped me.

"Daenerys, you are not going with us to reclaim to mountain." Thorin placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Thorin, I am going whether you like it or not." I growled, pushing forward and failing.

"I will not risk your life and the child's life because of a dragon." Thorin countered, glancing down at my swelling stomach.

"I am the Mother of Dragons, I am immune to fire." I rolled my eyes.

"I do not care that you are the Khaleesi to the Dothraki and I do not care that you are the Mother of Dragons! YOU ARE REMAINING IN LAKETOWN AND THAT IS FINAL!" He shouted in my face. I backed up a step, looking up at him.

"Daenerys…" He whispered, realizing what he had done. I shook my head, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Thorin, get yourself killed and leave me to raise this child alone. You are sickened with the same madness your grandfather was sickened with years ago!" I shouted, turning on my heel and leaving the scene. I returned to Bard's home and placed my pack by the door as Sigrid and Tilda entered the room.

"Miss Daenerys, we thought you left." The two girls approached and hugged me.

"Sigrid and Tilda, I am remaining in Laketown." I told them.

Nighttime

I sat at the counter with Sigrid and Tilda, preparing dinner. All of the sudden, Orcs broke into the house. Sigrid and Tilda screaming, running to cover. I heard a screech and watched as the Orc had fallen to the floor before me.

"Miss Daenerys, are you alright?"

"Tauriel, I am alright!"

I walked into the next room and found Sigrid and TIlda hiding under a table. I lured them out and pulled them both into my arms as they cried.

"Shhh, it's alright."

"Miss Daenerys, it is unsafe." Tauriel explained to me.

"Tauriel, how will we survive?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"We have a dragon." Tauriel smirked.

I broke the hug, grabbed my pack and followed the Silvan Elf outside to see Drogon waiting on the dock for me. I ran up to Drogon and hugged his neck before clipping my bag to the saddle and mounting him. Tauriel mounted Drogon behind me and held onto the saddle as we lifted off into the sky.

We arrived at the mountain not too long after leaving Lake-Town and found the dwarves pacing at the secret entrance. Drogon landed, clinging onto the cliff as Tauriel and I dismounted.

"Thorin Oakenshield, where is Bilbo Baggins?" I asked, approaching the dwarves.

"Daenerys, what are you doing here?" Thorin turned and growled.

"I asked you once, I will not ask again." I countered.

"He is inside with the dragon." Thorin sighed.

"I'm right here." Bilbo emerged from the passage.

"I am going to talk with Smaug."

"How are you going to do that and succeed?"

"Dragons originate from the Shadow-lands and are the smartest of all creatures. I am the Mother of Dragons and all children, if smart enough, listen to their mother." I smirked before turning and entering the secret passage. I stumbled upon the Treasure Room and entered, walking down the flights of stairs. I gasped as Smaug met me on the last flight, growling ever so lightly.

"Daenerys Stormborn-the Mother of Dragons." Smaug greeted, bowing his head in greeting.

"Smaug, chiefest of Calamities." I curtsied.

"Daenerys Stormborn, tell me of your business here inside the mountain." Smaug ordered.

"Smaug, I have come to talk about the dwarves coming to reclaim their homeland." I informed him.

"Oh, yes. I have heard of that from the small creature that ran out not too long ago." Smaug nodded to the passage above.

"I want you to return to the North." I ordered.

"I don't feel as if I should- I mean, I've lived here for 171 years." Smaug smiled.

"I believe 171 years are enough." I growled.

"I don't believe I agree." Smaug laughed, his chest welling up a bright red. He unleashed of force of flame to which I deflected with my hands. I looked down at my unharmed hands. He unleashed another force to which I dodged, ending up at the bottom of the gold pile. I found a bow and a quiver full of arrows buried deep in the gold. I notched three arrows in the bow and aimed for Smaug's chest. Two arrows broke through the small part of his chest without armor as one chinked off back into the troll hoard. Smaug roared, lifting from the troll hoard down the halls of the mountain. I rushed outside the see Smaug falter as he flew toward Lake-Town. In the distance, you could see him go lower and lower until he crashed at the very edge, dead in the water.

"I will take what is mine, with fire and blood." I whispered.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are very much appreciated! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to I See Fire! There are at least 2-3 more chapters to this fic and I'm sad becuase it has been so fun to write it and read the reviews and everything. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted! **

The Mountain (Dany's P.O.V)

The dwarves walked through the mountain halls, memories coming back like a flood. I walked down the Royal Chamber Wing with Thorin, our arms linked.

"What do you think?" Thorin asked, looking down at me.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"We could have our bedroom here and the nursery connecting to it, it's perfect. "Thorin planned out.

"Have you thought of names?" He asked after a short term of silence.

"If it were to be a boy, Rhaego. If it were to be a girl, Rhaella." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I like those names." He smiled.

"Our child will have your hair and other facial features but it will have my eyes."

"I could see it…" Thorin whispered.

"Oi! What are you two lovebirds going on about down here!" Fili and Kili yelled from the other side of the hall. I looked up at Thorin who glared at his nephews.

"Fili and Kili, I do believe you should be writing to your mother." I laughed.

"Aunt Daenerys, we would write if we could find parchment and paper that wasn't covered in cobwebs!" The two called from the other end, trying to hold in their laughter that echoed through the halls. I chased after Fili and Kili down the halls and tackled them to the ground.

"Aunt Daenerys!" Kili cried.

"Let us go, we must write to mother!" Fili laughed.

"Alright, go wash up somewhere in this mountain." I pulled them off the floor. Thorin caught up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thorin, there are Elvish armies and armies of Men outside the mountain."

"I must go find Tauriel and speak with her."

"I must see what this is all about but I will return."

I walked down the hall and turned the corner to find Tauriel pinned against the wall, kissing Kili. My eyes widened as I slid back around the corner, trying to hold in my laughter. I stepped out once more, arms crossed.

"Aunt Daenerys, I didn't expect to find you here!" Kili straightened his tunic and scratched his head, looking down at the floor.

"I didn't expect to find you here!" I laughed.

"Aunt Daenerys, please don't tell Uncle."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Kili left the scene, leaving Tauriel and I alone. I noticed a single braid in her hair with a blue bead tucked in at the end.

"Let's go find something to do. I am sure we can find something in this dust-filled mountain! I laughed, linking arms with the elf and walking down the hall.

The next morning, I woke up covered in furs. I yawned, stretching my arms out from under the covers. I hopped out of bed and pulled on my boots before leaving the room. I found Thorin on the battlements with Dwalin and Balin.

"Have you found the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked, looking out toward Lake-town.

"No, my king." Dwalin and Balin answered in unison.

"Search again, I will not rest until it is found." He growled. I could tell something was deeply off about him.

"Thorin, it is no longer in the mountain." Bilbo spoke, appearing beside me.

"What do you mean, hobbit?" Thorin spat.

"I-I gave it to the-um… to Th-Thranduil and Bard last night." He sputtered.

"You despicable being! I should cast you down to the filth!" Thorin shouted, grabbing the hobbit by the collar and hanging him over the battlement.

"THORIN!" I shouted, tears springing in my eyes. I knew this day would come, the day he would go mad. He turned to face me, the hobbit still hanging over the battlement.

"Daenerys…" He whispered, placing the hobbit back on the battlement. I backed up, tears fogging my vision. I turned and ran far from the battlements, far from the mad King. I made it out to the secret entrance and sat there, Drogon comforting me.

"Daenerys, I apologize for doing such a thing."

"Thorin, you apologize but it does not work. You are not yourself, you are going mad." I cried.

"I know, my love." He answered.

"I feel as if I don't even know you!" I told him.

'I know, my love." He repeated.

"I've lost you, you're gone." I cried, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I'm still here." He sat down behind me and placed me in between his knees. He placed gentle, loving kisses on my neck.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and husband to Daenerys Stormborn and I always will be." He muttered into my ear.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to ****the last chapter**** of 'I See Fire'. **

**Warning: Major Character Death **

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted! **

Battle of the Five Armies (Dany's P.O.V)

We returned inside the mountain to see Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili running toward us.

"Goblins and Orcs are approaching the mountain in mass numbers." Dwalin announced. Thorin looked down at me before placing a kiss on my brow.

"Do not leave the mountain." He ordered, looking into my eyes with sadness and hurt.

"Alright." I answered.

Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili left me in the Royal Chamber Wing, all alone. I walked into our bedroom and sat down on the bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I heard the door to the room open behind me but dare not look.

"Daenerys, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

Tauriel sat down beside me on the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. She glanced down at my stomach and smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"3 months, about to go on 4 in a few weeks."

"That's nice." A war cry broke through the kingdom causing us both to run to the balcony.

Thorin, Thranduil, Bard and Dain lead the armies to victory, killing all goblins, wargs and Orcs in the distance. Drogon landed on the balcony, his wings stretching. Tauriel and I looked to each other before mounting the dragon. We flew into battle, killing everything in our path. Tauriel jumped off the saddle and fought using her bow and arrows. I flew further into battle when all of the sudden, I was knocked from Drogon.

I looked up to see Azog sitting upon his white warg. He grabbed a whip from his belt and stretched it before whipping my face. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground.

"NOOO!" I heard someone yell in the distance. I looked up to see Azog raise his mace, ready to stroke down when all of the sudden, Thorin stood before me as Azog swung down. Thorin fell to the ground as blood poured from his midsection. He crawled over to me and placed a hand on my chin.

"Daenerys…"

"Thorin…"

Fili and Kili appeared out of nowhere, protecting our stricken bodies. Azog swung his mace once, knocking both dwarves to the ground beside us. I felt someone lift me off the ground and carry me into the healing hut outside of the mountain. I was placed on the bed and looked up to see Tauriel.

"Where is Thorin?"

Tauriel grabbed a wet rag and wiped the blood from my face. I looked at the entrance of the healing hut to see three elves carry Thorin, Fili and Kili onto a bed. Tauriel left me for a moment and checked on Thorin, Fili and Kili. She returned to my side and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before leaving the tent. I slowly pushed myself off the bed and marched over to Thorin's bed. I kneeled down next to his bed and grabbed his hand, using my other hand to comb through his hair.

"Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni (My Sun and Stars)... When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, then you shall return to me, my sun and stars." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

6 Months after BOFA

I lay in bed that night, having just finished giving birth to a son. I walked over to the crib to see Thaerys sound asleep. I ran my thumb across his brow and smiled, tears forming in my eyes.

Thaerys looked like him-dark locks, big nose, small lips… violet eyes. I placed a kiss on his brow before returning to bed.

"I love you, Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni (My Sun and Stars)."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ALWAYS accepted!**


End file.
